List of guest stars
This is a list of notable guest stars of Will & Grace credited as either "Guest Star" or "Special Guest Star", some of whom appear more than once. Actors nominated for an Emmy for at least one of their appearance are marked with an asterisk (*), and two asterisks (**) for those who won. Notes * Mary Pat Gleason and Nick Offerman each portray two different characters in the series. Gleason appears as Sally in Acting Out and Sweet and Sour Charity, and as Bridget in Rosario's Quinceañera. Offerman appears as Nick (the plumber) in Moveable Feast and as Jackson Boudreaux in Friends and Lover. ** John O'Brien, Sam Pancake and Peggy Lane O'Rourke appear in at least two episodes portraying different bit parts. ** Cher, although appears as herself and as a personification of God, is still credited as herself in both her appearances. * Due to recast, John Slattery and Steven Webber have both played Sam Truman; Chris Potter and Cheyenne Jackson have played Michael. * Several actors (though appearing in separate episodes) have been co-stars in popular films or series, such as: ** Glenn Close and Michael Douglas in Fatal Attraction ** Veronica Cartwright and Suzanne Pleshette in The Birds ** Minnie Driver and Matt Damon in Good Will Hunting ** Clark Gregg, Emily Rutherfurd, Alex Kapp Horner, David Foley and Wanda Sykes in The Adventures of the New Christine (2006–2010), which was created by Kari Lizer * Several actors appeared in small roles on Will & Grace before starring in their own successful series or movies such as: ** Julian McMahon on Nip/Tuck (2003–2010) and Charmed (2000–2003) ** Patrick Dempsey on Grey's Anatomy (2005–2015) ** Neil Patrick Harris on How I Met Your Mother (2005–2014) ** Brandon Routh on Superman Returns (2006) and Legends of Tomorrow (2016–present) ** Clark Gregg on The Avengers (2012) and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013–present) ** Lea DeLaria on Orange Is The New Black (2013–present) ** Penn Badgley on Gossip Girl (2007–12) A * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Pam * Reed Alexander as Jordan Truman * Michael Angarano as Elliot * Alan Arkin as Martin Adler * Will Arnett as Artemus Johnson * Rosanna Arquette as Julie B *Kevin Bacon as himself (2 episodes) *Tim Bagley as Larry *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Ellen *Alec Baldwin as Malcolm Widmark* *Derek Basco as Mipanko *Orson Bean as Joseph Dudley *Candice Bergen as herself *Sandra Bernhard as herself (2 episodes) *Jason Biggs as Baby Glenn *Jack Black as Isaac Hershberg *Matthew Botuchis as Dave *Eileen Brennan as Zandra* (6 episodes) *Beau Bridges as Daniel McFarland *Dan Bucatinsky as Neil *Edward Burns as Nick C * Bruno Campos as Anton * Bobby Cannavale as Vince D’Angelo** * Ever Carradine as Pam * Veronica Cartwright as Judith McFarland * Megan Cavanagh as Terry * Richard Chamberlain as Clyde * Cher as herself (season 1), as God (season 4) * John Cleese as Lyle Finster* * Glenn Close as Fannie Lieber * Harry Connick, Jr. as Leo Markus * Katie Couric as herself * Jennifer Elise Cox as Nurse Trainee Pittman * Macaulay Culkin as Jason Towne * Tim Curry as Marion Finster D * Matt Damon as Owen * Blythe Danner as Marilyn Truman* * Gordon Davidson as himself * Geena Davis as Janet * Kristin Davis as Nadine * Ellen DeGeneres as Sister Louise * Lea DeLaria as Nurse Carver * Patrick Dempsey as Matt * Taye Diggs as James Hanson * Michael Douglas as Gavin Hatch * Minnie Driver as Lorraine Finster * Ellen Albertini Dow as Sylvia Walker * John Ducey as Jamie E * John Edward as himself F * Edie Falco as Deirdre * Miguel Ferrer as Nathan Barry * Dave Foley as Stuart Lamarack * Dan Futterman as Barry G * Rudy Galindo as himself * Tom Gallop as Rob * Victor Garber as Peter Bovington * Andy Garcia as Milo * Sarah Gilbert as Cheryl * Matthew Glave as Kirk * Mary Pat Gleason as Sally * Adam Goldberg as Kevin Wolchek * Jeff Goldblum as Scott Woolley* * Seth Green as Randall * Clark Gregg as Cam * Gary Grubbs as Harlin Polk H * Hall & Oates as themselves * Woody Harrelson as Nathan * Neil Patrick Harris as Bill * Debbie Harry as herself (scenes deleted) * Alice Kapp Horner as Alice Robinson * Gregory Hines as Ben Doucette * Hallee Hirsh as Olivia Walker I * Judith Ivey as Eleanor Markus J * Janet Jackson as herself * Peter Jacobson as Paul Budnik * Elton John as himself * James Earl Jones as himself * Joan Collins as Helena Barnes * Leslie Jordan as Beverley Leslie K * Jamie Kaler as Gary * Lainie Kazan as Aunt Honey * Stacy Keach as Wendell Schacter * Patrick Kerr as Choral Director * Laura Kightlinger as Nurse Sheila * Terry Kiser as Carl L * Matt Lauer as himself * Piper Laurie as Sharon Timmers * Jerry Levine as Joe * Hal Linden as Alan Mills * Kari Lizer as Connie * Jennifer Lopez as herself * Josh Lucas as himself * Patty Lupone as herself * Natasha Lyonne as Gillian M * Madonna as Liz * Lee Majors as Burt Wolfe * Camryn Manheim as Psychic Sue * Henriette Mantel as Annie * Marshall Manesh as Mr. Zamir * Barry Manilow as himself * Ken Marino as Mark * Jason Marsden as Kim * Jennette McCurdy as Young Girl at The Sound of Music * Julian McMahon as Elevator Guy * Dylan McDermott as Tom * Debra Mooney as Sister Roberta * Demi Moore as Sissy N * Martina Navratilova as herself * Tracy Nelson as Allison * Bebe Neuwirth as herself * Nicollette Sheridan as Danielle Morty O * Rosie O’Donnell as Bonnie * Nick Offerman as The Plumber (season 4), as Jackson Boudreaux (season 9) * Sharon Osborne as Nonny P * Scott Patterson as John Gregorio * Jo Marie Payton as Mrs. Freeman * Chris Penn as Rudy * Bernadette Peters as Ginny * Maria Pitillo as Paula * Jeremy Piven as Nicholas * Suzanne Pleshette as Lois Whitley * Sydney Pollack as George Truman * Parker Posey as Dorleen * Tom Poston as Norman * Chris Potter as Michael R * Jim Rash as Brent * Debbie Reynolds as Bobbi Adler* * Andy Richter as Dale * Chita Rivera as Lenore * Kali Rocha as Stephanie * Al Roker as himself * Brandon Routh as Sebastian * Sara Rue as Joyce * Emily Rutherfurd as Joanne S * Daryl Sabara as Broccoli Boy * Tom Everett Scott as Alex * Earl Schuman as Driver * Chloë Sevigny as Monet * Molly ShannonMolly Shannon as Val * Tom Skerritt as Jay Markus * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Ro * Helen Slater as Peggy Truman * John Slattery as Sam Truman * Mira Sorvino as Diane * Britney Spears as Amber-Louise * Wendie Jo Sperber as April * Todd Stashwick as Gabe Robinson * Eric Stoltz as Tom Cassidy * Sharon Stone as Georgia Keller * David Sutcliffe as Campbell * Wanda Sykes as Cricket T * George Takei as himself * Rip Taylor as himself * Jon Teney as Paul Truman * Stephen Tobolowsky as Ned Weathers * Tamlyn Tomita as Naomi * Lily Tomlin as Margot * Stuart TownsendStuart Townsend as Edward the Pastry Chef * Rip Torn as Lionel Banks U * Tracey Ullman as Ann V * Steve Valentine as Kai * Tom Verica as Danny * Neil Vipond as Julius W * Lesley Ann Warren as Tina * Maggie Wheeler as Polly * Gene Wilder as Mr. Stein* Category:Guest stars